Night vision systems include image intensification, thermal imaging, and fusion monoculars, binoculars, and goggles, whether hand-held, weapon mounted, or helmet mounted. Standard night vision systems are typically equipped with one or more image intensifier tubes to allow an operator to see visible wavelengths of radiation (approximately 400 nm to approximately 900 nm). They work by collecting the tiny amounts of light, including the lower portion of the infrared light spectrum, that are present but may be imperceptible to our eyes, and amplifying it to the point that an operator can easily observe the image. These devices have been used by soldier and law enforcement personnel to see in low light conditions, for example at night or in caves and darkened buildings. These devices take ambient light and magnify the light up to and in excess of 50,000 times and display the image for viewing through an eyepiece. A drawback to night vision goggles is that they cannot see through smoke and heavy sand storms and cannot see a person hidden under camouflage.
Infrared thermal sensors allow an operator to see people and objects because they emit thermal energy. These devices operate by capturing the upper portion of the infrared light spectrum, which is emitted as heat by objects instead of simply reflected as light. Hotter objects, such as warm bodies, emit more of this wavelength than cooler objects like trees or buildings. Since the primary source of infrared radiation is heat or thermal radiation, any object that has a temperature radiates in the infrared spectrum. One advantage of infrared sensors is that they are less attenuated by smoke and dust and a drawback is that they typically do not have sufficient resolution and sensitivity to provide acceptable imagery of the scene and cannot be used to read road signs.
Fusion systems have been developed that combine image intensification with thermal image sensing. The image intensification information and the infrared information is optically combined to provide a fused image that provides benefits over just image intensification or just thermal sensing. Whereas typical night vision devices with image intensification can only see visible wavelengths of radiation, the fused system provides additional information by providing heat information to the operator.
According to one aspect of the invention, there is provided a fusion night vision system including a housing, an image intensifier for processing information in a first range of wavelengths, the image intensifier having a first curved output image surface, an image detector for processing information in a second range of wavelengths, a display for displaying processed information from the image detector, an image combiner for combining the output from the image intensifier with the output of the image detector, and an optical element aligned with the display and an input to the image combiner, the optical element having a generally flat input surface and a curved output surface.